Juno
, Yuno (fan translation) |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Thea (Sister) Shanna (Sister) Zelot (Husband) Unnamed Child |game =Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |firstseen =Chapter 20A: The Liberation of Ilia |class =Falcon Knight |mirage = |voiceby = }} Juno is a playable character and the oldest of the three Pegasus Knight sisters in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade, although she is already a Falcon Knight. Juno is married to Zelot and has a child which neither of them have had time to meet because of their duty as mercenaries. When her parents died when she was little, she raised her little sisters Thea and Shanna as if they were her children. She is a very caring person. In-Game Recruitment Juno can only be recruited on the Ilia route, so it is important to train her sisters very well if you want to recruit her, but you will only want to use her if you want to do the triangle attack, which she is needed. She is found imprisoned with some civilians. She is an NPC unit at first, so to recruit her she must be talked to by her husband or her sisters. Juno does not have any starting items, so you may want to give her some items if you want her to help out on the map or for self-defense. Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |20% |35% |30% |45% |10% |10% |} Supports *Shanna *Thea *Zelot *Trec *Noah Overall Juno is a pre-promoted flier whose stats are less than stellar, but she doesn't need to fight, she just needs to be a flier. She can just fly over terrain and ferry units. Juno's uses lies not in her combat, but just her amazing class. While she may be the worst flier in the game, due to her low availability, due to her bad bases and due to her bad growths; she's still a flier, and in every game there's always something for a flier to do. One big issue with Juno is that she can't be used simultaneously with Dayan. While the former has flier utility, the latter has actual combat stats. It ultimately comes down to if you use Shanna/Thea over Sue/Sin if you want to use Juno. Ending ; Juno - Legendary Flightleader : "After returning to Edessa, Juno worked to reunite the divided Pegasus Knights of Ilia. Later, she was asked to lead the newly united Pegasus Knights, but she refused and led the rest of her life happily with Zelot. After her death, she was named the "Grand Flightleader" and is remembered to this day." Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Juno is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Juno is the mother goddess of Ancient Rome and the wife of Jupiter, king of the gods. In Greek mythology, her equivalent is Hera, wife of Zeus. Trivia * According to a Japanese gaming news website, Juno landed 48th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Gallery Cipher FE6 Peg sisters 1.jpg|Artwork of the Ilian Pegasus sisters from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Sachiko Wada. Cipher FE6 Peg sisters 2.jpg|Artwork of the Ilian Pegasus sisters from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Sachiko Wada. B05-047N.png|Juno as a Pegasus Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B05-046R.png|Juno as a Falcon Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B05-046R+.png|Juno as a Falcon Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Yuno.png|Juno's portrait in The Binding Blade. Juno as a Falcon Knight.png|Juno's battle sprite in The Binding Blade. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters